Twin sisters of Time and Space
by shymaiden1
Summary: Twin daughters of the demon king of time and space, along with their cousins, must fight their way out their prison to freedom. But will they really be free? (This is also on Wattpad and AO3)
1. Prologue

We never thought we could be free. They only took demon king's children and let the others have more freedom. They saw us as threats. We were told our parents discarded us. We all soon believed it, even so, we still wished to meet them. They tortured us physically and mentally. That only made us so much stronger.

Our names are Madaline and Sunday. The twin daughters of the demon king of time and space, and this is our story.

oooOOOooo

 **This is my first story** **EVER** **and thank you for reading. Please comment and give constructive criticism. Madaline is pronounced (mad-a-line)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**20 years before Rin and Yukio were born**_

 **Sunday's** _ **POV**_

"Line. Line! I know you hear me Madaline," I screamed as my shoulder length hair swayed in the light breeze. The darkness of the sky making my pink curl on the top of my hair appear darker. I huffed and looked up at the sky. It was a dark purplish black with a few clouds showing up.

"Madaline I'm serious, the black rain is coming earlier than—"

"I'm coming," she said running towards me holding four medium sized boxes. "Sorry, I was 'trading' with a nymph for some rations," making quotes with her fingers when she said trading. "Considering we're pretty low on them right now and it was my turn to get them. She seemed suspicious of me, for good reason of course." She sighed brushing her dark purple bangs out her face and nudging me lightly with her shoulder smirking. "She didn't even see it coming."

"By trading you mean steal, I said smirking and pulling one of the two curls sticking out of her braid. "I would have done the same thing, but would have done it faster than you of course. Now come on." I grabbed her free arm pulling her along to our home.

Our home was a broken down ten foot tall building with two windows looking like they might fall any second. The entire building made out of wood. The door had a small dent in it with HD engraved in it. The inside consisted of two cramped rooms, a tiny bathroom, our version of a living room, and a place that can't really be called a kitchen.

As we walked to the door I looked at the ground and sighed looking at the bones and dead plants that littered the ground. _At least I think it's plants considering only one halfling has seen a plant before,_ I thought jealously. I looked behind us and saw a light shimmer in the air that could have easily been missed. _Line's barrier. It detects any demon, which alerts all of us, and keeps the lower class ones from entering._

"Day, you coming not," she said already having the door open looking at me expectantly. "You're over here daydreaming outside, after complaining to me about the black rain coming early," she huffed. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes following her in just to hear shouting coming from the living room.

"BS."

You're cheating!"

"Stop being such a baby Iginis and take the damn cards."

"Shut up Akasha! Rubigo cheated and you know it!"

I walked into the living room and saw Rubigo, Akasha, and Iginis playing cards. Or at least was. I looked at Iginis flustered face and smirked. _Losing again I see._ I walked over to him and crouched down to where they were playing on the floor and took the cards out of hand. Rubigo chuckled and left the living room.

"Hey! I was playing, Iginis yelled, his face becoming redder _if that was even possible_ I thought.

"It looks like you were losing, I sighed dramatically, "Again," I said smirking at him mockingly.

"Fine! I'm taking a walk," he said standing up and walking to the door angrily.

"I wouldn't if I were you, the black rain is here. I would hate for a little boy like you to die," I said giving him a little wink knowing he'll retaliate with his short temper.

"You're only two years older than me Day!" scowling at me lightly. "Wait, what do you mean the black rain is here? We got like four more hours," he said running to look out the window.

Akasha looked at me with her golden eyes confusingly, "How is the black rain already here. I have to agree with that fool over there we still got a few more hours. I looked over at Iginis staring out the window with his spiky red hair sticking out everywhere, matching his temper.

I shrugged, " I don't know. While I was looking for Line I noticed the sky getting that purple glow to the normal darkness it usual is."

"Do you think this might cause problems."

"Probably", Madaline said walking out of one the two rooms in the building into the living room where we sat. "It started a little after we got back."

"Do you think it's those humans who held us captive," Akasha said shakily while messing with her sky blue hair.

"Who knows, but we need to be ready, Fluir said coming out of our makeshift kitchen with one of the rations Madaline stole in his hand. "We're children of demon kings, so we have to be strong."

 _You mean the demon kings that abandoned us here_ I thought angrily.

"Guys," Iginis called from the window.

"Not right now lil Ig, the grownups are talking," she said teasingly while flicking her bangs out of her face.

"No seriously! The black rain stopped." All our eyes widened in surprise

"What It just started!" Madaline said anxiously.

"It's not just that," he said with a slight scared look in his eyes.

"Two lights just fell from the sky."

 **TBC...**

oooOOOooo

 **What are these lights that just fell out of the sky and what is this black rain?**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 for you guys and...**

 **Shout out to** **Emmalia and Kaitlyn** **for being the first to review! Thanks so much!**

 **Quick recap**

" _No seriously! The black rain stopped." All our eyes widened in surprise._

" _What it just started!" Madaline said anxiously._

" _It's not just that," he said with a slight scared look in his eyes._

" _Two lights just fell from the sky."_

* * *

 **Madaline's** _ **POV**_

"Two lights?! What are you talking about?" I said walking to the window and shoving Iginis lightly to the side.

"Well, is it true?" Fluir asked, while resting his chin on the palm of hand. His voice calm and his face void of any indication if he was afraid or not. _Always the calm one in any situation,_ I thought, turning to look out the window.

The sky was still dark but the purple glow to it had disappeared, leaving two big white holes shining through the pitch black darkness. The white holes were slowly being swallowed into the darkness. Looking down from the sky I noticed the ground was slightly damp and the already dead plants were burned away to almost nothing. Feeling something tugging on my arm I look to the side and see Iginis.

"See, I wasn't lying!" Iginis said fidgeting and pointing to the window. "I know what I saw. I was staring watching the black rain fall then all of a sudden it… it just stopped!" Shaking his head and speaking faster, "It just doesn't make any sense. Th-the-then right after it stopped two lights for a second completely covered the sky! Then two beams fell then the beams disappeared just leaving the circles! Do you think the other half demons saw it or...or maybe it's those humans again who had us?" Rubbing away the tears that were forming in his eyes, he started to pace. "I-I-I... WE can't go back to them! Just imagine what they'l—"

"Calm down Iginis, we killed them, remember, Fluir said calmly. "Now tell us what direction those beams came from." Seeing Iginis still fidgeting slightly, I put my hand on his head and smiled lightly.

"He's right you know. We killed them all and they got what they deserved. They won't be coming back. Okay," I said emphasizing the won't.

"And If they somehow manage to come back, we'll slaughter them all. Piece by piece. They're not coming back so don't worry," Sunday said after walking over and giving him a closed eye smile. I looked at her and smirked, _slaughter huh. We'll do worse if they ever did come back._ He nodded his head and took in a deep breath.

"It came from north-east. More north, probably closer to the Prima Porta than the Quarto Porta," he said looking at us more confidently. Taking my hand off his head and turning mine away from his and started to bite my fingernail. _The first gate. Why there? The last time something unusual happened near there, it was_ —

"Iginis, go get Rubigo and Silva and tell them to be ready to leave in two minutes," Fluir said pulling me out of my thoughts. Standing up and grabbing his dark blue trench coat he pointed to the rooms in the back. "Go now. We're all going," his voice stern leaving no room for questions. Iginis then runs to the back rooms. "Akasha go get some rations and prepare to leave." Nodding her head she gets up and heads to our kitchen.

Shaking my head and giving him a smirk, "Telling us what to do like always huh. I guess that's no surprise, considering how good you are at it."

Seeing him simply just raise an eyebrow at me, I wave my hand at him dismissively. "Forget about, I don't really mind it. C'mon Day let's go get the candles with the handles on it."

Nodding her head and sighing, "Oh alright, we'll be right back okay," winking at him she turned and begun to walk to one of the two rooms at the back of the building. I followed her into the room all the girls shared.

"Pretty similar to something else," she said while digging through one of the bins in the corners.

Leaning against the wall and looked everywhere but her, I respond,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure because this seems rather similar to him," she said walking up to me holding four candles and looking at me suspiciously.

"Just drop it Sunday."

"Well okay," she said pushing pass me and walking towards the front door. _Always bringing him up. She knows how I feel about him,_ I thought following her to the door. Almost there I see Silva, Rubigo, Akasha, Iginis, and Fluir already waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough. What were you doing? Chatting, while we have a threat out there, Rubigo said arrogantly. Scoffing, "Typical girls."

Akasha turns to him and scoffs back at him, "How about you stop being sexist and get your dumb ass self out the door." Frowning at her, then roughly opens the door and walks out.

I look at Silva and raise an eyebrow at him, "What were you doing this entire time?"

"Sleep"

Sunday walks up to him and hands him one of the candles and sarcastically says, "Of course you would be taking a nap at a time like this." He just shrugs and walks out the door. Sunday then gives Fluir and Akasha a candle.

"Let's get going," Fluir said taking his candle and walking out the door with Iginis and Akasha following after. Sunday blows out a candle sitting on a box near where we were sitting playing BS. She looks at me and points to the door and motions for me to come on and leaves. _Here we go,_ I thought closing the door behind me and running to catch up with the others.

"So lights fell from the sky," Silva said disinterestedly to Iginis, while lagging behind the others. Iginis nodding anxiously.

"Yeah! It just happened out of—"

Tuning them out and walking closer to Sunday and I touch her shoulder.

"Hey, look...about snapping on you," rubbing my head lightly. "You know how I feel about him so... yeah, I finished awkwardly. She continues walking without saying a word. _This awkward silence is killing me. She knows none of us say sorry,_ I thought _._ After walking for what seemed like hours, she shoves the candle in my hands.

"I know how you feel about him, I know you helped him get out of here, and I'm about ninety percent sure you're still in contact with him," turning her head towards me and gives me a sad smile. "If you still care about him that's your business and I'll try my very best to not say anything about him."

"Thanks," I said dropping the conversation. Fluir stops all of a sudden. Looking straight ahead and shining the candles light in front of me. With only the light emanating from the candles I see two people around our age unconscious on the floor. A girl with curly blonde hair pulled into two ponytails, the front bangs touching the top of her pure white dress also wearing white gladiator sandals. On both of her arms were golden gauntlets that stoped about four inches above her wrists and a small bag laying beside her. The boy had navy blue hair and is wearing a black shirt with a white jacket over it, unzipped. A bag also laying next to him. Fluir looks at Sunday and I, nodding our heads we walk over to the boy.

Sundays kicks him hard in the head, "Hey asshole, wake up!"

The boy sits up instantly after being kicked in the head and jumps back slightly, trying to create some distance between us. His eyes searches around frantically.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded. Sunday and I connect eyes and we both smiled deviously at each other. We both crotch down in front of him. I raise two fingers up to his face.

"You have two choices," I started.

Sunday raises one finger up, "One, you tell us how you got here and everything you know."

I grip his chin roughly, "Two, we torture you till you tell us everything you know, then we kill you. Understand."

 _ **TBC…**_

oooOOOooo

 **This story is going to progress slowly from the past to the present, so you won't be reading too much about Mephisto in the begin. I just want the story to progress naturally.**

 **Who are these new people and how did they get here? Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
